Crimson Snow
by mistyrose224
Summary: Chat Noir slowly reached into his pocket and drew out a knife. He stared blankly at the sharp blade as it glistened against the white background of the snow. He brought it up to his wrist and hesitated. Was he really going to stain the pure white snow with his tainted blood. He wondered vaguely who'd be the poor soul who'd find his body, limp and frozen in the snow. "I'm a coward."


Chat sat down on the cold ground, feeling the dampness of the ground soak into his suit. He shivered and sighed, watching as his breath fogged the air.

His green gaze looked out over the pond he sat near as he watched birds walk across the frozen water. His heart felt as frozen as the ground he sat on.

He felt cold inside, like the winter breeze blowing into his face. He felt lonely, like the white land he gazed out on. He wanted to feel warm and happy but he hadn't felt like that in a while.

He sighed and laid back onto the snowy ground, ignoring the chill of the snow against his back. He looked into the sky as the snow flakes drifted down onto his reddened face.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live this life anymore. He was done with feeling lonely and worthless. No one needed him, not like they needed Ladybug.

He was just the sidekick, not that he expected any different. He wasn't a hero and he always knew that deep inside. That very thought ached like a painful memory.

He sat up and leaned on his hand. He knew this was the last day he'd look out onto this park and into the cold winter. He had made up his mind.

He slowly reached into his pocket and drew out a knife. He stared blankly at the sharp blade as it glistened against the white background of the snow. He brought it up to his wrist and hesitated.

Was he really going to stain the pure white snow with his tainted blood. He wondered vaguely who'd be the poor soul who'd find his body, limp and frozen in the snow.

"I need to stop thinking and just do it. I'm a coward even in death..." He muttered harshly to himself. He glared at the blade and drew it across his wrist. It didn't cut through his suit.

"Damn it Plagg! Let me do this!" He hissed as he slashed the knife across his wrist again, getting through the suit, exposing his bare skin to the chilly air.

He stared at his pink flesh for a moment and slowly pressed the knife against his skin, ready to draw it.

"Chat?"

A voice startled him out of his intense focus and he turned his head towards the voice. "Ladybug?" Chat squeaked out, dropping the blade.

Her eyes locked onto his for a moment then trailed from his wrist to the knife laying in the snow. Her blue eyes widened and she rushed to him.

She dropped onto her knees and grabbed his wrist, looking for the cut. She looked into his face with shock. "What were you doing?!" She asked frantically.

Chat dropped his gaze away from hers and sighed. He closed his eyes and just focused on her warm hand against his skin. "I can't do this anymore..." He whispered out.

"Do what?" Ladybug asked gently, rubbing his his exposed skin. "What can't you do anymore?" She said.

His eyes snapped open and he jerked his hand away from her. "This! I can't continue to be Chat Noir and also the real me because the real me sucks! My life sucks!" He growled.

"I can't continue to be in love with you and know inside you'll never return the feelings. I can't do this anymore! I have no one in my life that cares about me." He said.

Ladybug was silent for a moment. "I care about you." She said, looking into his face. "I really do care about you, Chat." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"You are not only my partner but you are my best friend. I couldn't do this without you. It's because of you that I even became Ladybug. I wouldn't know what to do without you, Chat." She said.

He looked away. "You'd do just fine without me. Everyone does fine without me. I'm nothing but bad luck anyway. Just an accident waiting to happen." He mumbled softly.

"You are not an accident waiting to happen. I'm the true accident waiting to happen." She said with a gentle smile.

He looked at her with a skeptical look. "You? an accident? Hardly. You are everything that is graceful and beautiful. You are perfect, not an accident." He said.

"You don't know me in real life then. I'm always messing things up, I can't even talk to people very well." She said.

He huffed. "Of course I don't know you in real life, you made sure of that. Which I understand, I wouldn't reveal myself to a person like me either..." He said.

She stared at him for a moment and gently turned his face towards hers. She locked eyes with him. "That is not the reason I've never revealed myself to you. It was for your own safety." She said.

"Chat, as I've gotten to know you more and more I've been thinking about how silly that was. Now that I find you here like this I realize I was just being stupid not to trust you with my true self." She said.

Chat stared at her. "You're being stupid right now, telling me you trust me with your real self. I would just screw that up and hurt you in some way or another." He said.

Ladybug breathed in deeply and let it out. "Tiki, spots off." She said as a bright light befell them, blinding them briefly.

Chat shielded his eyes until the light died down then slowly opened his eyes. His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of Marinette.

She smiled shyly at him. "See, I trust you with my life because I love you. I love you more than just friends, I was just to scared to tell you..." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Plagg, Claws in." Chat said.

Marinette's mouth gaped as she stared into Adrien's glowing green eyes and she slowly trailed her eyes down to the fact she was holding hands with him. "No way..." She muttered.

Adrien watched her desperately for a sign of approval. His slowly felt his hope dripping away as Marinette jerked her hand away from him and scooted backwards from him.

"Wait,Marinette, I'm sorry. I know I'm probably not what you expected but please just...just don't leave me..." He quietly said.

She slowly shook her head in silence and stood up. Without a word, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Adrien felt his heart shatter like glass as it stabbed into his chest. He felt his eyes watering up, threatening to spill over. He knew no one wanted him but it still hurt.

"Adrien, don't do anything stupid. She was probably just surprised is all." Plagg hovered over him.

"Shut up." Adrien hissed loudly. He dug madly through the snow, looking for the one thing that would make his pain end. His hand bumped the blade buried in the snow.

He snatched it up and rested the cold blade against his skin. The wind blew into his face, chilling his tear stained cheeks. He drew the blade against his wrist, ripping into his skin.

He watched as crimson blood seeped out of the gash and drip into the snow, staining the once pure snow with his tainted blood. He fell limply onto his side and curled up, weeping to himself.

"No!"

He all but ignored the desperate voice yell. He barely felt the hands on his shoulder as Marinette turned him over. "Tiki, what do I do?!" She asked frantically.

She looked fearfully into his face. "Please Adrien, I didn't mean to run like that. I panicked and ran, it was so stupid of me. I was just shocked to find out it was you." She babbled as she pressed hard against his wrist.

"I couldn't believe you were Chat Noir. I've loved you since you gave me that umbrella. I couldn't grasp that the person I loved was also my partner and best friend." She said.

"Please kitty, please say something..." She pleaded, gently shaking him. She felt her tears trailing without stop down her cheeks. She felt sickened that, dispute the cold, her hands were warmed by his blood.

"Ladybug...?" Adrien mumbled, cracking his eye open slowly. "Princess?" He asked lightly, trying to focus on her.

She nodded with a tight smile. "Yeah, it's me." She sniffed. "I'm here."

Adrien closed his eyes again and smiled. "I'm glad. I don't want to die alone..."He said faintly. He could feel his focus slipping.

"Adrien, you need to open you eyes and stay with me. Adrien?" She said, shaking him gently once more. She looked at Tiki and Plagg who were staring in shock. "Go get help!" She commanded.

"Adrien, come on. You can't leave me, I can't do this without my kitty watching my back. You're my hero and my best friend, please. Please don't leave me alone." She begged.

"Princess...I love you..."Adrien said softly. "You'll do fine...My Bug..." He smiled. "I'm glad it's you."

She hugged his chest. "I'm glad it's you too!" She said thickly through tears. "Please don't give up!" She pleaded.

She felt his breath come in weakly until his chest stopped rising. Her eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head and looked into his pale face. "No..."

She shook him. "No! Chat, talk to me! Don't be dead. You can't be dead!" She yelled, shaking him harder.

"Cats are supposed to have nine lives! You can't be dead, please no!" She cried.

She fell onto her knees and stared at his limp body in the snow. "Cats are supposed to have nine lives..." She mumbled through her numb lips. She collapsed with her face in her hands.

She fell into the snow, bawling her eyes out. "You can't be gone, you can't be!" She screamed into the chilled air, her breath streaming out in front of her.

A bright green light filled the air, bringing her out of internal darkness. She opened her eyes as the light died out.

She crawled over to his body and rested her head against his chest. He had his costume on. She lightly felt it as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his chest rise and fall.

"Chat?" She asked hopefully. She peered into his face, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Please say something!" She pleaded, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Lady..Bug?" Chat mewled out softly, reaching for her hand. "How am I still alive?" He asked, propping himself up painfully with his good hand.

She shook her head. "I don't know but I can't say how happy I am that you are!" She said with a sniffle, squeezing his shoulder.

Chat looked around confused. "Where's Plagg?" He asked after a moment.

She shook her head. "I sent them for help, they left a few minutes ago." She said carefully, trying not to hurt him in some way. "But he'll be back, he didn't leave you."

"No, I'm in my costume. He's here, aren't you Plagg?" He asked. He held up his wrist to the light sun and saw that the wound was closed. The fibers on the suit pulling back together into a perfect repair.

She blinked, amazed at the power the Kwamis held. She smiled in relief and dived into Chat, pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't know what I would've done without you!" She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, resting his head against her's. "I'm sorry I scared you..." He said softly into her hair. "I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you but if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself." She said with a sniffle.

She held him out in front of her and stared into his mint green eyes. "You are not worthless, you mean the world to me and I couldn't do this without you. Promise me you'll never do this again?" She said.

He sighed and nodded. "I promise, I'm sorry M'Lady..." He said.


End file.
